Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Template:Delete It's okay for me to delete it. Also, 19:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :So delete the delete template? : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparently. Or maybe change the onlyinclude tags to includeonly. 19:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Most pages I'm not sure they should be removed. 14:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Stone Game Nominated for deletion: Stone Game Creator (and main contributor) has been inactive since July 3. Last battle-related edit was on May 16. Only one mainspace article links here. The vote below is closed. Do NOT add your vote or else Ao Oni will come for you. Support: For all of the above reasons. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 00:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose: None The vote above is closed. Do NOT add your vote or else Ao Oni will come for you. Outcome: Support: 1 Oppose: Page deleted on September 4, 2011. --Waddle D33 Idea of Stick Ranger weapons, part 1 I don't understand why must this page be deleted. can you please explain? -- Logo123 on 13:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : HGD is rearranging all the weapon pages. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Could you have not checked the reason? And there is no need for glowing text; I'm not blind.? 13:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : I strongly disagree for deleting this page! I did also put my own stuff here! : King_Oskar :: As I've said before, HGD is rearranging all the weapon pages. All weapons either go to their own page or the SR Class Archive. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Timeline thing I don't disagree with its deletion but I would like it be archived or subsidised, some of the blogs are based on that information and would be without context if it were deleted, I would hope people would ad the context into the blog but let's be frank, cooperation isn't our 'best' attribute. Talk<3 13:38, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Well, a "more recent version exists under a different blog name", as I've indicated. You'd be finding this at this blog. I'd actually forgotten about this older blog page and written a new one apparently from scratch. And for the record - most blogs are based on this, or perhaps Hia-logue 4.13, but likely not on my blogs. Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:32, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :lovely thanks for clearing that up tho Talk<3 16:17, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Deletus has been grantus. 13:11, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Outdated blogs/subpage The blogs and one user subpage I've slapped a delete tag on are irrelevant, outdated or otherwise no longer needed. I've archived pretty much everything that wasn't redundant (Delinius subpages, story somehow placed on a blog alongside mainspace, originally). Even the things that I doubt will be needed at a later point in time. Multa delenda sunt, but I'll also have some move requests to put in later on because regular users can't actually move blogs; not even ones that they made themselves. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:04, May 15, 2019 (UTC)